A Midwinter's Night Ride
by Talon666
Summary: One-Shot, MAJOR FAXyness, A story of romance that blooms in the dead of winter. does not include 6th book.


**Author's Note: This is just a random one-shot I came up with while drawing a scene from the Neo-Flock, so forgive me if it sucks out loud. The time in which this story takes place is kind of an AU deal. It wouldn't really fit into anywhere in the actual book series, so I'm putting it after book 5 sometime. Also, I made up the city they arrive in, so don't go looking for it. Ok, I've been rambling, so please, read this story of bird-kid romance on a snowy winter night.**

"Max," Fang said with his usual 'too cool for school' attitude, "we need to gather supplies soon. It's the middle of winter and we still don't even have coats."

I groaned inwardly, because I knew he was right, but I didn't want to use the credit card my mom gave me to use in an emergency on clothes. I took a glance back to check on the rest of my flock. Fang and I were okay, dealing with the freezing cold, but the others weren't handling so well. Everyone else was shivering and rubbing their arms desperately to get some warmth, so I decided that this was an emergency worthy of the card. I scanned the ground beneath us, somewhere in the State of New York, for a small city to gather some winter gear. I know some of you might be wondering "_Max, aren't you part bird? Why didn't you migrate south for the winter?_", and that is both rude, and explainable. Against my better judgment, the flock had convinced me to let us stay in New York while we searched for Angel's and Gazzy's parents. So there I was, flying in freezing temperatures, looking for a small city that might not be around for miles. But, as luck would have it, I spotted one very quickly. It was a small city, with a lot of trees and parks making up the majority of the downtown area. It was perfect.

"Hey guys, we're landing in that city down there!" I yelled, smiling when I heard the younger kids chattering "YAY!"

I twitched a few feathers and began a quick descent towards the outskirts. We all landed and hid our wings before walking down a back-street into the shopping district. I decided to pick a pretty large store that sold heavy-duty, outdoor quality winter coats, but I was overruled for a store that was selling the coats that Angel and Nudge wanted (Dang Bambi-eyes!). After twenty minutes of looking, I decided to buy a dark-green denim jacket that fit me like a glove and made me look cute as a button, but also was good for temperatures down to -20 degrees. I also grabbed a pair of bright red ear warmers that wrapped around behind my head, because flying around when it was freezing was really killing my ears. Angel picked out a fluffy pink coat that was lined with fake fur on the inside, and also got a pink toboggan hat that made her even cuter (if it was possible). Nudge picked out the same coat as Angel did, but in a bigger size. Gazzy fell in love with an old-style pilot's coat with fake military patches and a pair of fuzzy brown earmuffs. Iggy picked out a blue-jean jacket that was insulated with goose-down feathers, as well as a weird hat that covered his head, but had flaps that came down and covered his ears. Fang, of course, got a generic-brand black jacket and black ear-warmers that were the same brand as mine. As I was watching Fang, I noticed how cool his jacket made him look, and my face started heating up. Ever since our "date" in Hawaii, things have been pretty weird between me and Fang. I quickly shook my head to get the thought of him out of it.

I quickly paid for everything and the flock and I got out of the store and started looking for a hotel. Everybody was sighing happily about how warm they were with their new coats on, and it was hard to not sigh with them (I loved being warm too). As we walked along the sidewalk, I noticed that the city had a kind of charm to it that lifted my spirits. There were small coffee shops with small wooden tables outside, where couples young and old were lovingly staring at each other while they drank. In a park we passed, I saw a teenage couple sitting on a bench, huddling closely together under a blanket while looking each other lovingly at each others eyes. I imagined myself and Fang together under a blanket like them, Fang looking into my eyes like that. My mind drifted even further when I saw a different young couple riding in a horse-drawn carriage, the boy's arm wrapped around the girl, who was laying her head on his shoulder, face glowing with love and happiness. I wanted to feel that way too, but my life didn't allow for much dating opportunities…unless it was Fang. Suddenly, I realized what I was thinking and blushed red like a tomato, shaking my head to clear it of all the lovey-dovey thoughts, but I couldn't get rid of how jealous I was of all those kids, having someone to love and love them back.

"Max," Fang asked, interrupting my jealous thinking, "Is this hotel good enough?"

"Huh?" I replied, only then recognizing we had arrived at a somewhat fancy looking hotel in the middle of town. Now, normally I would never rest in the middle of a city, but I was caught off-guard, so I responded "Yes, it's fine, let's get our room."

"Really?" Iggy said, sounding surprised, "I still hear a lot of cars and people, so why are we getting a room in the middle of town?"

"Um," I stalled, desperately grabbing for an excuse, "because I feel like we've earned a night's peace and comfort, that's why."

"Whatever you say," Iggy shrugged, "let's check in then."

We all checked in and managed to get a room on the top floor, with a great view of the city, and a quick escape if need-be. When we got to the room, everyone started peeling off their winter clothes to get ready to sleep. I started taking off my coat, but Fang's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Hold on a second," he whispered, then he turned to Iggy, "Hey Ig, could you keep watch for me?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug, "not like I got anything better to do."

"Max and I are going into town for some food and supplies," Fang said sincerely, even though I could tell he was flat-out lying, "We'll be back later."

"Okay, have fun." Iggy said, not caring in the least.

Fang and I went down the stairs, through the posh lobby, and out into the cold winter's night. I followed Fang by his side while we walked along the sidewalk, our breaths being the only sound between us. After a while, I wanted to know what his game was.

"All right Fang, spill it," I said, "Why are we out here, in the cold, walking around doing nothing?"

"Do you want some coffee? Because if you do, I'll tell you what I'm doing." Fang asked, catching me a little off guard. I hesitantly agreed to coffee, so Fang and I went to the coffee shop and went inside. Instantly, I was hit by the fragrant aromas of the various coffees, hot chocolates, teas, and other hot beverages. Fang apparently was taking care of the money, because he pulled out a wad of dollar bills that looked as old as he was. When it was our turn, I ordered a cup of a very delicious smelling coffee I saw them pouring, along with whipped cream and a shot of espresso (I picked up as much "coffee lingo" as I could while in line). Fang ordered a cup of espresso coffee that was apparently grown in Mauna Loa, Hawaii. Fang paid for the coffee, and we took our steaming beverages outside, where we sat at a two-person table away from the few people that were still there. I wrapped my hands around my cup, warming them up as I took a drink. It was delicious, just as delicious as it smelled in the shop. I sighed in satisfaction as I set my cup down. I saw Fang's mouth curl into a small smile and heard him stifle a small chuckle.

"What?" I asked, "what's so funny?"

"You dipped the tip of your nose into the whipped cream," he said with a gentle smile that made my heart skip a few beats, "I'll get it."

Fang reached out with his index finger and very gently wiped the cream off of my nose, causing my "Freak out-meter" to go haywire. Then he put his finger in his mouth to lick the cream off, and his smile went up a few notches.

"You know, you don't taste half-bad," he said.

Of course, this made me blush like crazy and want to take off and fly into the night, but Fang put his hand on mine to stop me. He looked at me with those eyes of his, those cool but passionate eyes, and convinced me through a look alone to stay. I never wanted to admit it to him, but I was flattered by the attention and the comments he was giving me. We sat in silence, me from embarrassment, Fang from just being Fang, but the whole time we drank our coffee, Fang's gentle smile never faded as he gazed at me. When we finished, Fang glanced at the coffee shop's clock and at a bed and bath store across the street..

"I'll be right back Max," he said, walking across the street while pointing at something, "I need to get something. Go wait on the park bench over there."

I saw the bench he was pointing at and walked over to sit down. I noticed that my feet were hurting from walking the three miles from the hotel to the coffee shop. I knew I wouldn't want to walk back, so I began to think of an argument to convince Fang to let us fly back without making me sound like a wuss. A cold breeze picked up and I began shivering, the warmth of the coffee had already worn off by then. As the minutes passed by, I was getting colder and colder, wondering where Fang had gone. Just as I was going to get up and look for him, Fang sat down next to me on the bench, something folded in his arms.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No d-duh," I replied, chattering my teeth, "I'm f-f-freezing, where have you been?"

"It took a while to get this," he said with a smile, while draping a blanket over me, instantly warming me. I looked at him as a cold breeze picked up and realized he was going to get cold too.

"C'mere you," I said, "I don't want you freezing to death on me."

"Thanks," he said, scooting closer to me and wrapping the blanket around himself as well

We sat there for a little bit, the blanket warming us mutually. Suddenly, I felt another cold breeze flutter up under the blanket. I realized that I would have to literally cuddle up to Fang to keep the heat from escaping. Blushing the whole time, I slowly got closer to Fang and began leaning my head against his muscular shoulder.

"What're you-" Fang started.

"I'm keeping the warm air inside the blanket," I said, "deal with it."

"Okay," he agreed.

I thought that was the end of it, but barely suppressing a girly "eep", Fang brought his arm around my shoulders and pulled me even closer to him. I originally began freaking out, but the hypnotic sound of his heart beating calmed me down. My head rested snugly on Fang's shoulder as I closed my eyes and thought about Fang and me. I surprised myself by realizing I was snuggling with Fang and I didn't care at all, in fact, I was enjoying it. My mind drifted to the young couple I saw on a bench earlier, and how the guy looked into his girlfriend's eyes like they were the only things in the world that mattered. I wanted Fang to do that. I peeked up to look at Fang's face, only to find that he had been looking at me the whole time. As my eyes slowly met his, his gaze began to melt away, his face softened, and he looked at me like the boy had looked at his girlfriend earlier, but even more so. His dark eyes sparkled like the starry sky, and his face broke out into the faintest hint of a blush. We were the only people that mattered, everything else melted away under his loving gaze. Fang's face was so close to mine, I could feel his warm breath on my face, the fragrant smell of his coffee filling my nose, and I began leaning just a little closer, our faces inching ever closer. Our breaths were now in unison, becoming deeper, our hearts were beating faster and faster.

And then it just happened. We kissed.

We just sat there, the two of us, me and Fang, for at least twenty minutes just kissing each other like our lives depended on it. We stopped after a while, leaving him and I to stare lovingly at each other. I had to admit, after a few failed attempts at a first kiss, and an interrupted make-out session on Hawaii, it had taken a long time to have a perfectly romantic moment with Fang, but it was well worth the wait; I felt complete, at peace with everything in the world. As our loving gazes intertwined with each other, a light snow began to fall.

"You know Max," Fang whispered, "I didn't think it was possible, but this snow just made you look even more beautiful."

I blushed slightly, not hiding anymore that I was flattered by his compliments. I almost giggled to myself when I realized my innermost desire had come true; Fang said I was beautiful, and I wasn't dreaming. I wanted to make this time with him last forever, but I could tell by the new look that Fang was giving me that we were going to head back to hotel soon.

"Fang," I whispered, trying not to ruin the moment, "do you think we could fly back to the hotel? My feet are killing me."

"No," Fang whispered back, "We can't fly back, otherwise you'll miss your horse-drawn carriage ride."

"My what?" I gasped as an old fashioned carriage, pulled by a horse and an gentle-looking old man at the reins. I covered my mouth with my hands and couldn't hold back the tears of joy that flooded my eyes. Fang had gone so far to make this night romantic, he had actually bought a sleigh ride for just the two of us. Fang gently pulled me off of the bench and towards the carriage. I reached for the railing, but instead grabbed Fang's strong hand, which helped me up and into the carriage, just like a gentleman. We both sat down on the cushioned seats and once again wrapped the blanket around us, and with no awkward feelings of cuddling present, Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. My head then laid to rest on his toned, muscled chest, where the combination of falling snow, Fang's breathing, and my own tiredness led to me falling asleep in his arms.

"Max," Fang whispered gently sometime later, "wake up Max, I've got something to tell you."

"Hmm?" I asked softly, "what is it?"

"I've always wanted to tell you this, but I've never had the right time," he said, gathering his thoughts, "So right now, during this perfect moment, I want to tell you something I should have said a long time ago…"

I held my breath for what seemed like and eternity, hoping and praying with my entire being that I knew the next words he was going to utter.

"…I love you Maximum Ride," he said, tears of joy, unheard of for cool-guy Fang, streaking down his face, "I love you now, I've loved you ever since I can remember, and I will love you 'till the end of time."

"I love you too Fang!" I cried, embracing him in the warmest, most loving embrace I could muster.

Suddenly, Fang snapped to somewhat alert, his eyes darting back to see something.

"Um, mister," he said, "I only have enough money for the one ride around town."

"Well," the old man said with an understanding smile, "I suppose I can't help it if in my old age I accidentally forget to let you out and make another round through the parks."

"Thanks," Fang said, another smile lighting his face.

Fang and I resumed our cuddling, enjoying every moment we had with each other. The rest of our ride passed in a blur, with the last thing I remember is Fang telling Iggy to get some sleep, letting him and I sit on the roof-top together, me falling asleep in his warm embrace, thinking to myself,

"_Maybe the cold isn't so bad after all,_ _It's the perfect place for love to bloom."_


End file.
